


Whispering in her Ear

by Aidaran



Series: Voyager darkVerse [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Ficlet, Light AU, Manipulation, Sexy Times, Star Trek - Freeform, prior s01e11, rarepairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran
Summary: If Chakotay won't listen to her even if she brings him soup, maybe B'elanna will be a bit more... receptive.





	Whispering in her Ear

“Is a good thing they gave you senior staff quarters”. Seska smiled and dragged her hands through B'elanna’s spine.

“Mmm?”

B'elanna was almost asleep, relaxed and sated. She turned when she heard the Bajoran woman talk.

“I mean, did you look at mine? Not only I have to share them, but they have  _ bunk beds _ ”. 

B’elanna suddenly sat, worried.

“Who are you sharing with? Is there any risk they...”

“Don't worry, I'm with Henley. She won't sell us out”.

Seska kissed her lightly and started to go down. B’elanna relaxed and laid down again, but then frowned and looked at her with a half smile.

“They gave Chakotay senior quarters too, you know”.

Oh, B'elanna was so fun to play with.

“Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, my dear? I told you it was over between us”.

“And I told you I... I don't believe you”.

“Oh, and what should I do to make this all better? To make you believe me?”

Seska dragged her lips over B'elanna's belly.

“Perhaps... Maybe you should convince me not to be... jealous, you know”.

“Gladly”. Seska smiled wickedly. “But I thought you were tired”.

Seska's fingers went down and for a moment B'elanna was unable to think.

“I seem to... Have regained my energy”.

“Oh? good...” 

For some minutes neither of them talked. 

“So... You are still on Chakotay's good side, aren't you, love?” She stopped moving her fingers until B'elanna lifted her head, annoyed.

“What?”

Now that she had her full attention again, Seska continued her ministrations.

“I was thinking... We maquis should take the ship, don't you think?” A flicker of her tongue, and B'elanna almost stopped listening. Seska stopped again. “Maybe you should... Talk to him, gather all of us. We could run Voyager. Prevent Janeway from making him her pet, making us wear thesStarfleetet clown costumes”.

“Is this really the moment to... Ah... Talk about it?”

“You are right, of course, love. Maybe we could discuss it later?”

“Yes, later, whatever”.

B'elanna closer her eyes. Seska knew that she was still listening. She'd give her what she wanted for now. Then she'd insist. Really, this was better than being with humans or Bajorans, and she was so much easy to manipulate.

She would seize control of the ship or go mad, she was sure of that. And she rather preferred the first option.

**Author's Note:**

> I better post it now before I reread it and feel too self-conscious! One thing is having this going around on my head for a year, another is daring to write it. In fact, I didn't even dare to ask for beta'ing, haha.
> 
> (and BTW, only 4 works with this pairing? am I that weird? I thought the archive would be flooded with S/B!)
> 
> I plan on using this to set something for my alternative universe in which Seska never left Voyager.


End file.
